1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved oven rack with four independently adjustable standoffs at the corners thereof and, more particularly, pertains to adjusting oven racks to maintain their horizontal dispositions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of oven racks and adjustment mechanisms is known in the prior art. More specifically, oven racks and adjustment mechanisms heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of adjusting mechanisms to insure the proper positioning of objects are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art discloses a large number of oven racks and adjustment mechanisms. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,454,744 to Vonderhaar discloses an oven rack system.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,954,053 to Johansson discloses a rack oven.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,048,984 to Eberhardt and 4,051,838 to Pinckney disclose oven racks.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 251,106 to Petursson discloses an ornamental design for an oven rack.
In this respect, the oven rack with four independently adjustable standoffs at the corners thereof according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of adjusting oven racks to maintain their horizontal dispositions.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved oven rack with four independently adjustable standoffs at the corners thereof which can be used for adjusting oven racks to maintain their horizontal dispositions. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.